


Toast to us

by UmiHoshi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiHoshi/pseuds/UmiHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short goodbye from Kusanagi to Totsuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast to us

I didn't cry over ya that day.

my bad for that...

Tears just wouldn't come.

.

_"It's nice to meet you. I'm Totsuka Tatara. Who are you?"_

.

with the same words you talked to me so gently when we met.

...they were your last words.

That's so like you.

.

Back then.. and ever since then.. we both had our hands full with Mikoto.

I didn't had the time to stop and look at you.

honestly, I remember a teacher telling us we looked like a married couple with a kid.

.

maybe it was then that I realized... 'ah, this sorta feels right. Not just Mikoto, but this kid too.'

And I felt pride in being your friend.

.

Ever since, we were sort of dumped on each other, weren't we?

For some reason, I got upset that you didn't recogn who I was.

Like on that picture.

Giving stupid tasteless nicknames...

Was my existence that shallow to you?

Were you that occupied by the king?

.

Awell, I could never really get angry at you.

All the others pissed the damn hell outa me, but not you.

You deflected everything I said with a smile. such a handful...

'It'll work out somehow.'

I wanted to believe those words.

but well... look where they got you.

.

something like that happened before, huh?

the only time I really got angry with you.

But the truth is... I was so relieved you were okay.

You, who fitted in with us so well,

always seemed like you could just 'fly' off some day to not return.

.

Still, we got along really well. You and me.

there was even that time when we-...

well, you were always open for new things.

That was the only time I really saw you embarrassed.

What are you, a kid?

.

I like you. though I'm late to tell you.

I can't be there for you now anymore.

Still, it feels like you can just pop up at any random time.

'My bad, my bad. the joke got too far.'

...guess it won't happen this time.

.

Farewell, my dearest friend.

I hope you find a new place to belong.

As I have to search for mine too now.

.

-cling-

.

you really were... an idiot...


End file.
